Recueil Yaoi
by Liebel
Summary: Petit recueil où j'essayerai de faire la plupart des couples de OP, même les plus farfelus ! Yaoi évidemment.
1. Présentation du Recueil

Bonjour à tous

Tout d'abord One Piece, ses personnages et son univers, appartient à Eiichirō Oda.

Ensuite, je fais ce recueil parce que je n'arrive pas à caser certaines histoires (PwP ou non) de mon esprit tordu. J'espère que vous aimez les couples haut en couleur !

Je mettrais les couples ici par chapitre, ainsi que la mention "avec lemon" ou "sans lemon" avec possibilité d'en faire un ou non, mais pour ceci, il faut demander par review ! Sinon je ne peux pas le savoir.

En prévision :

- Un AceLu avec lemon

- Un MihawkZoro

- Un ZoroLaw avec lemon

- Un ZoroLaw

- Un BartoloméoLaw

- Un BartoloméoSabo (Merci à Sam-Elias !)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Un verre de trop

Zoro x Luffy

Sans lemon, avec possibilité d'en faire un.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

La viande c'est bien, Sanji c'est mieux

Luffy x Sanji

Lemon

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Banquet Nocturne

Luffy + Sanji + Zoro x Law

Lemon

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Une lointaine promesse

Ace x Sanji

Sans lemon, possibilité d'en faire un ?

Réponse à la demande de lilou ! Si ça ne te convient pas, dit le moi, je te referais un OS avec plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Un après-midi un peu spécial

Ace x Luffy

Sans lemon, possiblité d'en faire un

Réponse à la demande de Lufna ! Oui, je n'écris pas souvent de Ace x Luffy alors j'espère que ce mini-OS te feras plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Confusion

Mihawk x Zoro

Lemon ?

Réponse à la demande de Anana16, je suis sur que ça va te décevoir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'en referais un autre plus tard !


	2. Un verre de trop

**Un verre de trop**

- Luffy ! Tu vas pas me faire toute une histoire pour un malheureux verre de trop !

- Si !

Zoro poursuivait son capitaine dans tout le navire en lui répétant encore et encore qu'il s'était déjà excusé -sans penser qu'il pourrait s'excuser plusieurs fois, il en va de soit. Mais Luffy était borné quant à la raison de faire la tête à Zoro. Il avait franchi les limites ! Non, il avait explosé les limites plutôt ! Luffy revoyait encore la scène dans sa tête et en rageait. Il avait déjà frapper Zoro -et pas qu'un peu- mais ça ne lui passait pas.

Luffy, après un tournant, s'accrocha au plafond, ainsi, quand le vert passa le virage, il ne pu voir son capitaine. Le second se dit qu'il avait du changer de direction d'un coup et parti dans le sens opposé en grommelant. Luffy descendit ensuite et se recroquevilla dans le couloir. Il repensait sens cesse à ce qui s'était passé le soir d'avant. Il revoyait encore Zoro embrasser Law. Il revoyait encore Law sourire et approfondir le baisé, et Zoro suivre. Il ne le tolérait pas ! Ne l'admettait pas ! Zoro est à lui et à personne d'autre !

Sur le coup, le brun se dit qu'il aurait plutôt du aller demander des explications au chirurgien, mais ça lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Il soupira et serra un peu plus ses jambes contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras.

- Mugiwara-ya, que fais-tu ainsi ici ?

Luffy sursauta et leva très vite la tête vers Law, puis la relaissa tombée sur ses bras. Il n'avait pas envie de voir quelqu'un pour le moment, et encore moins lui !

- Rien. Dit-il sèchement.

Le chirurgien se rendit bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, même en étant un sociopathe. Il haussa cependant les épaules et partis, il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur ce sujet. Mais quelque chose le retient, il tourna la tête et vit Luffy tenant sa manche et la tête basse

- Hier, tu as embrassé Zoro.

- Et ?

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille releva la tête à ce mot et fusilla Law du regard, puis se reprit et hésita un peu.

- Et... Il n'a rien fait de spécial ?

- A part prononcé ton nom, rien.

- Vraiment ?!

- Oui. Maintenant, laisse moi.

- Merci Law !

Luffy, avec sa bonne humeur habituel, enserra le corps de Law avec ses jambes et bras élastiques, empêchant le brun de s'enfuir -ou plutôt de vaguer à ses occupation. Le capitaine du Sonny était de nouveau lui même et il couru partout dans le navire à la recherche de son second. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver, dans la cale entre deux tonneaux. Il se jeta littéralement sur lui en criant son nom et l'embrassa.

Zoro ne compris pas tout de suite mais le fait que son capitaine revienne aussi joyeux était une bonne chose. Il se laissa embrasser par les lèvres curieusement douce de Luffy. C'était un baisé enfantin, du bout des lèvres et rempli d'amour.

- Shishishi !

- Luffy !

Le vert rit à son tour et serra son capitaine dans ses bras. Il avait eu peur que Luffy li fasse la tête pendant un long moment -il ne l'aurait pas permis de toute façon. Mais il était vraiment heureux de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment pour ce petit écart.

- Neh Zoro, ça te dirait de rajouter Law à nos "petits jeux" ? Dit-il avec un doigt sur la bouche, semblant réfléchir sérieusement.

- Il va jamais accepter.

- Avec un verre un trop, il acceptera n'importe quoi !

Les deux amants sourirent malsainement, à bon entendeur, et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Franky interdit l'entré dans la cale pour l'après-midi à Chopper et tout est bien qui fini bien.


	3. La viande c'est bien, Sanji c'est mieux

**La viande c'est bien, Sanji c'est mieux.**

La nuit engloutissait le Merry, Luffy se trouvait une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine de Sanji, mais étrangement, il n'était pas entrain de manger. Enfin, pas au sens propre du terme car il dévorait littéralement Sanji. Le blond était ventre contre la table, nu alors que le capitaine le pilonnait. Le soumis mordait sa chemise pour ne pas crier et alerter tout l'équipage qui dormait paisiblement.

Leur peaux se touchaient, se frottaient, s'échappaient pour mieux se retrouver par la suite. Luffy tenait la main de Sanji dans la sienne tandi que ses coups se faisait de plus en plus fort. Ils approchaient de l'ultime plaisir. Sanji avait les larmes aux yeux et s'accrochait désespérément à la table et à la main de son capitaine.

Ca faisait quelque temps déjà que les deux hommes se retrouvaient ainsi le soir, s'échangeait quelques baisers, allaient plus loin quelque fois. Sanji avait bien dit au brun qu'il aimerait toujours les femmes même s'ils faisaient ce genre de chose. Luffy lui avait donc répondu, avec tout le sérieux du monde que lui aussi, il aimerait toujours autant la viande même s'ils faisaient ça. Sanji avait rit, et en même temps le trouvait très mignon, et encore plus lorsqu'il boudait. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir dans le plus parfait des secret. Curieusement, Sanji pensait que Luffy ne garderait pas le secret très longtemps et qu'il ferait une gaffe, et pourtant non. Le blond avait alors vu en son amant quelqu'un de confiance. Il savait -ainsi que tout les autres de l'équipage- déjà qu'il pouvait compter sur Luffy pour toujours l'aider et venir à son secours mais il ne lui connaissait pas des talents de confident.

Luffy donna un coup de butoir qui fit hurler Sanji -heureusement que la chemise lui servait de bâillon. Ils ne mirent plus très longtemps à atteindre la jouissance tout les deux. Le blond vient avant son capitaine, puis se dernier, une fois son affaire fini, s'endormi presque instantanément.

Sanji soupira, c'était tout le temps la même chose, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient, le brun s'endormait toujours à un moment ou à un autre. Le blond rit amèrement en se souvenant de la fois où le capitaine s'était endormi en plein acte. Ils avaient déjà fais deux rounds et Sanji était aux anges de voir son capitaine aussi en forme. Il le fut beaucoup moins quand son plaisir tomba en flèche lorsque Luffy s'était endormi. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, il ne le pouvait pas e toute façon. Le brun n'avait qu'à faire sa tête de chien battu et le cuisinier lui accordait -pratiquement- tout.

Sanji s'alluma une cigarette après s'être levé puis s'assis sur une chaise et profita de se moment de calme. Il regarda Luffy et joua un peu avec ses mèches. Son capitaine était décidément trop mignon. Il se rhabilla ensuite, et également son capitaine, puis le prit dans ses bras, tel une princesse et alla le poser dans son hamac dans les dortoirs. Le blond s'installa dans sa couche.

- T'as fait du bruit, sourcils en vrille.

- Ta gueule, sabreur du dimanche.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage des deux hommes, puis ils se rendormirent l'air de rien.


	4. Banquet Nocturne

Pairing : Luffy + Zoro + Sanji x Law

Disclaimer : one Piece appartient à Eiichirō Oda

NDA : J'ai eu cette idée suite à la lecture d'un doujinshi, dont je mettrais le lien en fin de cette OS. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Banquet Nocture**

La nuit était transpercé par la lune, ronde et gigantesque. Elle trônait dans cette mer d'étoile, et se reflétait dans l'océan aux douces vagues. Le calme régnait sur l'immensité bleu et pourtant, la soirée ne faisait que commencer. A bord d'un certain bateau pirate, le Sonny Go, certain membre de l'équipage étaient partis sagement dormir. En effet, la journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour le chirurgien de la mort. Il n'était pas du tout habitué au train de vie assez étrange que menait l'équipage au chapeau de paille mais enfin, le soir venu, il pouvait se reposer. Il avait sa petite place spécial, sur le banc au pied du mat. Il s'y installait et lisait la plupart du temps. Et ce soir n'échappa pas à la règle. Les filles étaient parties dormir, emmenant avec elles Chopper. Ussop et Franky étaient eux aussi partis se coucher. Ils avaient du faire des réparation sur le Sonny à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé sur Punk Hazard et aussi construire une cellule pour enfermer Ceasar. Brook était plutôt fatigué et avait prit congé après eux. Sanji quant'à lui devait fini de laver la vaisselle. Mais il ne le pouvait pas vraiment, Luffy avait encore faim et réclamait de la nourriture. De plus, Zoro se servait du rhum et donc le blond ne pouvait pas dire non à son cher capitaine qui prenait le vert en excuse. Le cuisinier fini par cédé et fini par faire un mini banquet nocture.

L'escrimeur du bateau était allé s'installer près de Law, à environ deux mètres, par terre. Il buvait déjà comme un trou, alors qu'il avait bu toute la journée. Sanji se demandait encore comment il pouvait supporter une telle dose d'alcool. Peut-être était-ce de là qu'il tirait sa force ? Ca n'étonnerait même pas le cuisinier. Luffy aussi exaspérait beaucoup le blond, il ne faisait que manger, et il se voyait déjà devoir préparer de nouveau une portion supplémentaire pour le capitaine.

Law regardait le spectacle de cette fête entre hommes et se demandaient encore comment ils en étaient venu à un concoure de boisson. Ils lui avaient demandé de participer -évidemment- mais le brun avait refusé. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt ni même une chance de gagner contre Zoro. Il avait remarqué que le spécimen en question était un gouffre sans vide en ce qui concerne l'alcool. Mais au fille des minutes, il voyait que le sabreur devenait de plus en plus saoul et Sanji qui tenait la cadence. Luffy ne buvait pas d'alcool. A ce rythme, ils allaient boire tout l'alcool du bateau, même à 90° s'il le fallait. C'était stupide et digne de primate comme eux.

Law avait aussi remarqué une grande rivalité entre les deux hommes. Ils voulaient toujours surpasser l'autre dans tout les domaines, et aussi avoir ce que l'autre avait. C'était extrêmement puéril et inutile, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait pensé à devenir l'objet de leur dispute, juste pour rigoler un peu. Mais ce plan serait mauvais pour ces plans. Ils avaient besoin des Mugiwara pour battre Doflamingo alors il ne voulait pas que son plan soit réduit à néant par deux abrutis qui se disputent. Alors ils les regardaient en silence, mangeant quelque petites choses que Sanji avait préparé pour lui.

Deux heures était passé depuis le début du banquet et les deux jeune hommes étaient toujours entrain de boire. Ils n'était plus sobre, mais pas totalement bourré non plus. Luffy les regardait et les encourageait avec admiration. Law n'avait rien à faire alors les regardait également, buvant quelque fois et mangeant. Un moment, Zoro posa sa choppe et rota avec toute l'élégance du monde. Il se leva ensuite pour aller la remplir de nouveau, titubant légèrement. Mais il alla s'asseoir à côté du Shishibukai. Ce dernier gratifia le vert d'un regard noir, pensant très fort qu'il sentait extrêmement mauvais. Avec un peu de chance, il l'entendrait penser ? L'ancien chasseur de pirate fixa un moment le brun, une moue sérieuse au visage.

- J'me suis toujours demander pourquoi t'es aussi sexy ? dit-il à moitié saoul, puis il murmura. Dis-moi pourquoi

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Law avait tout de suite prit une teinte rouge et à ce moment, il remarqua la distance excessivement courte qu'il y avait entre lui et Zoro. Le souffle de ce dernier touchait ses lèvres. Law se recula le plus possible. Mais l'escrimeur ne se laissa pas faire. Il mit un bras près de la tête du brun et l'autre sur sa taille pour l'empêcher de partir. Ainsi, il combla l'écart entre eux.

- Tu sais... des fois je suis excité quand je te vois.. murmura-t-il suavement contre les lèvres du chirurgien.

- T'es trop près...

- Laisse-moi faire

- Wha !

Zoro sourit perversement et s'empara des lèvres du brun. Elles était chaudes et douces, parfaites. Il passa sa min sur la nuque de Law en le faisant basculer. Le vert se retrouvait en position de force et décida d'en profiter pour une nouvelle fois goûter au délice interdit qu'était le capitaine des Heart Pirate. Le brun ne pouvait rien faire, il ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais en deux heures, il avait beaucoup bu, beaucoup trop. Ses forces l'avaient abandonné, contrairement au vert qui semblait être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il essaya de le repousser, sans grand succès.

- Oi.. oi... enfoiré de marimo !

Sanji entra dans la dance, il était complètement saoul et pourtant, semblait encore avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il s'approcha des deux hommes et tira Law à lui sans vraiment de douceur, donnant au passage un coup de pied monumentale à l'algue marine.

- Ne soit pas si brutale ! Qu'est ce que tu ferais si tu abîmais son visage ? Hein ? T'en prendrais la responsabilité peut-être ? De toute façon, Law est à moi ! Et son corps t'appartient pas ! Stupide Marimo ! cria-t-il sur Zoro.

Sanji prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Il ne le céderait à personne. Law était à lui et c'es tout, personne d'autre n'avait le droit de le toucher ou même de l'approcher. Cependant, le brun était perplexe. D'un côté, l'intervention de Sanji lui avait permis de ne pas se faire violer sur place. Mais d'un autre côté, il se demandait si ça n'aurait pas mieux valu que le blond n'intervienne pas, car il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Le vert n'allait pas se laisser faire et ils allaient se battre. Au finale, ils se battraient bien pour lui malgré qu'il n'est rien fait de spéciale pour. Law soupira et Sanji le posa gentiment au sol pour ensuite lui faire un baise-main de pur gentleman.

- Mon amour, ce rustre ne t'as pas fait mal ?

- ... Je ... vais bien

- Hey ! cria le sabreur en manque. Ne tire pas avantage de lui comme ça !

- Traffy est à moi ! enchaîna Luffy en criant également.

- Calmez vous. Dit tranquillement Law.

- Taisez-vous ! Je suis juste poli et je l'accueil comme il se doit ! Renchéri Sanji comme excuse.

Un silence de mort s'effectua alors. Le capitaine et son second ne savaient pas quoi répondre à ça. Cependant, le cerveau d'algue de Zoro marchait -pour une fois- très bien. Un bon accueil ? Si je l'embrasse, je peux aussi dire que c'est pour ça ! pensa le sabreur dans sa tête lubrique. Il sourit perversement et en moins de deux, Sanji se retrouvait à l'autre bout du bateau et Zoro embrassait une nouvelle fois Law.

- Ravie de te rencontre ~

Il lui fit un petit bisou sur le nez ensuite, souriant plus perversement. Law pouvait voir toute la luxure et le défi dans l'émeraude le regardant. Ceci le fit rougir et il détourna le regard. Zoro en profita pour une fois encore s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il le trouvait si mignon ainsi, rougissant. Mais un événement imprévu se produisit. Luffy frappa son second pour le pousser et agrippa le bras de Law pour le plaquer au sol. Il l'embrassa alors sauvagement. Le capitaine n'était pas si candide que ça une fois quelques verres bus. Law avait murmuré le surnom de l'autre brun avant de se faire happer les lèvres. Law trembla de tout son être. Luffy embrassait étonnement bien, ou alors il avait beaucoup trop bu. Ces deux raisons devaient faire le plus gros du travail, mais peut-être aussi que le capitaine des Heart avait rêvé d'un jour faire ce genre de choses ? Pour le moment, il ne pensait plus à rien.

- Tu n'as rien bu ! Alors pourquoi tu agis ainsi, Mugiwara-ya ?

Luffy ne l'écouta pas, il continua de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, jouant de sa langue. Law était totalement soumis à cause de l'alcool, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ca l'énervait et en même temps l'excitait beaucoup. Le plus jeune lui enleva son bonnet et l'embrassa à nouveau. Une larme perla au coin de l'œil du Shishibukai. Il aurait presque pensé qu'ils avaient mi un aphrodisiaque dans son verre tellement il n'en pouvait plus. Luffy murmurait à Law de l'appeler par son prénom, et nom par son surnom. Le brun lui obéit entre deux baisés et autres soupirs de plaisir.

Sanji et Zoro étaient restés en retrait un certain temps, observant la scène plus qu'alléchante sous leur yeux. Leurs désires respectifs étaient monté en flèche, c'est pourquoi ils ne les avaient pas interrompus. Mais la situation dégénéra très vite.

Le second de l'équipage se lança le premier. il dit à Luffy de ne pas bouger et de continuer, le brun lui obéit sagement, pouvant profiter de Law à sa guise. Après quoi, le vert déshabilla le corsaire, ouvrant son long manteau. Il arracha les autres vêtements, se disant que le brun serait plus sexy s'il gardait son manteau noir. Et il ne se trompa pas, Law rougit encore plus et le vert instruit Luffy. Il lui désigna des points sensible du doigt, tournant autour des tétons. Le capitaine était émerveillé et quand le second lui expliqua qu'il fallait le lécher et les mordiller doucement, mais également de jouer avec de toute les façons possible, le brun ne perdit pas un instant pour s'exécuter.

Zoro sourit et se tourna vers Sanji, il lui proposa de tirer à la courte paille qui prendrait Law en premier. Malheureusement pour le vert, le cuistot remporta la manche et Sanji eu l'honneur de préparer et prendre le brun en premier tandis que Zoro s'occupait de son sexe. Law était aux anges, il n'avait plus conscience de la réalité. La chaleur sur son torse, son sexe dans une bouche, son intimité titillée, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus et éjacula dans la bouche de Zoro.

Luffy se tourna avec vers le vert et lui demanda ce que c'était. Zoro recracha et étala le tout sur le torse de Law. Il lui dit ensuite de goûter s'il le voulait. Le brun fut d'abord dubitatif, puis, lécha quelque peu le sperme sur le torse. Il sourit et se dit que c'était plutôt bon, un peu trop salé, mais bon. Il continua alors de passer sa langue sur chaque passerelles de peau à porter de sa langue. Mais il rejoignit bientôt Zoro. En effet, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien fabriquer le vert. Law pu alors voir malgré le brouillard devant ses yeux, le capitaine au chapeau de paille et son second lui faire une fellation. Rien qu'avec ceci, son sexe se gonfla à nouveau très vite. Et que dire lorsqu'il se fit pénétrer par le blond. Il n'avait pratiquement même pas remarqué que pendant tout ce temps Sanji s'était afféré à la tache avec ses doigts habiles. Alors quand le moment qu'attendait impatiemment le cuisinier fut venu, il ne se retient pas. Ses coups était puissants et maîtrisés, faisant se cambrer le brun. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Apparemment, Law était vierge et ceci décuplait l'excitation du blond. Ses coups se faisaient de plus en plus rapide et il sentait l'intimité du brun se contracter autour de son sexe grâce au traitement de Luffy et Zoro. Il ne tenait plus et se lâcha dans l'antre chaud et serré de Shichibukai. En sentant le liquide brûlant à l'intérieur de lui, ce dernier jouit comme jamais, le capitaine et son second en eurent sur leur visages. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient épuisé, Sanji se retira et sorti une clope pour fumer tranquillement.

Mais Zoro n'en avait pas assez. Quant'à Luffy, ils ne savaient pas vraiment si il pouvait même être excité autre que pas un combat ou de la nourriture. Alors Zoro bougea. il dit à Luffy de rester ou il était et mi Law sur le flan, dirigeant sa tête vers Sanji. Il enleva son kimono et constata les dégats. Tout ça l'avait vraiment excité ; entre les cris de Law, les petits glapissements de Luffy ou même la scène que les deux brun leur avaient offert, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le sabreur ne perdit pas une minute et embrocha littéralement le capitaine des heart Pirate. Ce dernier poussa un cri rauque et se contracta entièrement. Zoro soupira de plaisir, Law était si serré, c'en était presque un crime. Il enchaina sur des coups puissants, bien plus puissant que ceux de Sanji, ou alors Law était vraiment trop épuisé. Il devait y avoir un peu des deux raisons. Mais en tout cas, le blond non plus ne voulait as abandonner maintenant. Il sortit son sexe de son pantalon et le tendit à l'homme qu'il avait prit quelque minute plus tôt. Ce dernier ne perdit pas un instant et suça le sexe que lui tendait Sanji avec le plus d'application qu'il pouvait. Et c'était vraiment très dur. Luffy martyrisait ses tétons, Zoro le prenait sauvagement et le blond imprimait lui-même une petite cadence. Éprouver tant de plaisir à la fois, il n'était pas habitué, c'est pourquoi, entre le moment où Zoro le pénétra pour la première fois, et celui où ce dernier jouit, Law éjacula deux fois. Et la nuit e poursuivit, dans les limbes d'un plaisir interdit.

**x ~ x ~ x**

Le lendemain soir, le même scénario se répéta. Les filles allèrent se coucher, suivit par le tireur d'élite, le charpentier, le musicien et la mascotte -accessoirement médecin. Il ne restait plus que les quatre hommes de la veille qui buvaient.

- Law, j'ai de la bière là, vient donc ! dit Zoro avec un sourire carnassier, buvant après sa phrase.

- C'est vrai ! C'est la fête ! cria joyeusement le capitaine.

- Je ne boirais plus jamais avec vous ! rétorqua l'autre brun.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as tellement aimé la nuit dernière pourtant... demanda Sanji.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas aimé ! Cria Law, tout rouge.

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver ce doujin sur Tumblr ! Sur celui de amaitsumi à "full moon banquet original by here". Il y aura un lien vers le doujin original.


	5. Une lointaine promesse

**Une lointaine promesse**

Sanji était sur le pont du Sonny, regardant vaguement l'étendu bleue qui frappait contre le navire. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud, apparemment, ils serapprochaient de Derssrosa. Le blond expira une bouffée de sa cigarette et croisa les bras sur le rebord puis y nicha sa tête pour se cacher du soleil de plomb mais aussi du regard des autres. Il lui manquait terriblement, son sourire, ses yeux, sa joie de vivre. Sanji ne pleura pas, il n'était pas une fille après tout. Il sourit tristement malgré que nul ne pouvait le voir. Il se souvenait encore la première fois qu'il s'était rencontré. Ce n'était pas à Alabasta comme tout le monde le pensait, mais bien sur Baratie.

* * *

Il était tard ce soir là et le blond lavait minutieusement les tables, la plupart des cuisiniers étaient partis dormir, seul quelques uns rangeaient encore la cuisine. Après avoir fini cette corvée, il était parti fumée dehors. Il avait seulement 16 ans à ce moment là et était déjà un amoureux transi. Il allait se coucher lorsqu'il vit une lumière rouge au loin. Il la regarda alors attentivement. La lumière devenait de plus en plus grosse. Sanji prit peur au moment où il comprit que la lumière ne grandissait pas mais venait vers lui. Mais curieusement, il n'avait pas du tout peur. Au contraire, cette lumière lui donnait un sentiment d'apaisement.

Il comprit ce qu'était la lumière lorsqu'il vit un corps dérivant sur un radeau. Il savait bien que cette homme n'était pas mort, mais pourquoi était-il en feu ? Sanji se pressa et alla chercher de l'eau. Il renversa le saut sur la tête du brun et celui-ci se réveilla d'un coup. Il regarda autour de lui, affolé. Ceci avait le don d'affoler également le blondinet. Mais le jeune homme regarda enfin son sauveur et un doux sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Après quoi, ils échangèrent des banalités. Leur noms, leur prénoms, ce qu'ils faisaient et pourquoi le brun était-il là. L'apprenti cuisinier apprit alors que ce jeune homme s'appelait Portgas D. Ace et qu'il était pirate. Le plus jeune était assez étonné en l'apprenant. Il était habitué au grand gaillard qui parle fort et qui se croient maître du monde. Ace lui dit après quoi qu'il avait été blessé lors d'une bataille et que par conséquent, son petit radeau s'était éloigné de son équipage et évidemment, il ne savait pas ou il était et avec son fruit du démon, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas aller dans l'eau ou même la toucher.

Sanji avait alors tiqué et était rapidement parti préparer un petit quelque chose pour le brun. Ce dernier, n'ayant pas du tout compris ce que voulait faire le blond le suivit l'air de rien. C'est alors qu'il vit Sanji au fourneaux et ses yeux luminaires. Une telle maîtrise de la cuisine, on pouvait clairement voir que le blond savait ce qu'il faisait. Des gestes minutieux, précis et en même temps tellement machinale, des gestes que l'ont acquièrent seulement avec de l'expérience. Ace était en admiration.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, un vieil homme entra dans les cuisines et commença à crier. Il gueulait après Sanji, mais aussi après Ace qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Zerf n'était pas du genre commode. Et puis, après tout, quand on voit un employé faire la cuisine à 2h du matin pour une personne qui n'a somme toute pas un sous sur lui, il ne pouvait que crier, non ? Mais après avoir entendu le nom du jeune homme, ce fut une autre histoire. il était plus coulant et avait accepté de nourrir le brun, même s'il aurait laissé Sanji le faire de toute façon. Mais sans qu'il sache comment faire, deux jours étaient passé et Ace n'était toujours pas partis.

Le jeune homme s'occupait comme il pouvait, Sanji lui avait demandé de servir les clients, il le faisait. Il lui avait demandé de faire la vaisselle, il l'avait fait. Il lui avait demandé de nettoyer le pont, il l'avait fait. Zerf se demandait même si le petit blond ne se servait pas un peu du nouveau pour ne pas faire ses corvées. Dans tout les cas, Ace mangeait à sa faim à bord du Baratie alors il pouvait bien faire ça.

Et les jours passaient encore et encore. Ace se demandait quand son équipage allait-il le retrouver. Il regardait souvent par la fenêtre, se disant qu'il allait apparaître devant ses yeux, mais rien. Dans tout les cas, le blondinet et le brun se retrouvait souvent pour parler et une vrai amitié s'était lié entre eux. Sanji savait bien que le brun pouvait partir à tout moment, et ça lui faisait un peu peur. C'était la première personne de son âge à bord, et Ace était vraiment une personne spécial à ses yeux. Il était drôle, souriant et gentil. Et beau.

Le blond s'en était fait la réflexion. Ace était vraiment beau, et ça le perturbait de penser ça d'un homme. Les femmes étaient belles, toutes autant qu'elles sont ! Mais un homme beau ? Sanji ne se pensait même pas capable d'avoir de tels réflexions ! C'est pourquoi ceci le déroutait tant. Il en parla avec Zerf, prenant garde à ce que le brun n'entende rien de la conversation. Le grand chef avait dit alors que ce n'était rien après avoir rigoler. Il rajouta, dans un sourire plein de sous-entendu que c'était peut-être de l'amour. Le visage de Sanji était alors devenu tout rouge. De l'amour ? impossible ! Pas d'un homme ! Zerf avait une nouvelle fois rit de voir le "commi" dans cet état.

* * *

Les jours passaient de plus en plus. Ace était triste, Sanji l'évitait et le brun s'en rendait bien compte. Il se demandait pourquoi et voulait des réponses, mais chaque fois qu'il tentait ne serait-ce que d'approcher le blond ou d'entamer une conversation, celui-ci s'enfuyant dans les cuisines. C'était terriblement frustrant. Pourquoi faire ça ? Le haïssait-il ? Ace n'en pouvait plus. Et ses compagnons qui tardaient à le retrouver. Le croyaient-il mort ou quelque chose du genre ? Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il avait confiance en eux après tout. Alors, avant de partir et de retourner sur son bateau, poings ardant allait mettre les choses au clair avec un petit cuisiner.

Les soirs vint, Sanji partit directement se coucher, évitant royalement Ace. Mais le brun en avait décidé autrement, il le suivit et entra dans sa chambre en forçant la porte. Finalement, les ruses de Dadan sont utiles. Il alla vers le lit du blond qui alluma immédiatement la lumière.

- Ace ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Je suis venu pour des explications ! J'en ai marre que tu me fuis ainsi Sanji ! On est amis non ?

Le cœur de Sanji se serra. Des amis ? L'étaient-ils réellement ? Une personne normale n'éprouve pas ce genre de chose pour un ami. Il s'assit sur son lit, la tête base. qu'allait-il dire à Ace ? Tout lui avouer ou alors lui mentir ? Il fallait faire un choix dans les deux cas le blond souffrirait car Ace partirait bien à un moment ou à un autre. Alors, il choisissait la méthode qui lui ferait le moins de mal.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit ami... Tu vas bientôt repartir et me laisser. Tu es un pirate, tu peux mourir à n'importe quel moment ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être ami avec quelqu'un que je peux perdre à chaque instant !

Sanji serra les poings, ne regardant pas le brun dans les yeux. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il sentait ses bonnes résolutions l'abandonnées. Mais il allait tenir, pour lui et pour Ace, parce que dans le fond il savait que le brun en souffrirait aussi s'il lui disait ce qu'il pense vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas si simple avec un pirate aussi déterminé que celui qu'il avait devant les yeux. Ace s'approcha du blond, lui prit fortement la main et la mit au niveau de son cœur.

- Sanji ! Ecoute moi ! Je ne veux rien regretter dans ma vie, alors je veux qu'on soit ami ! Un jour, j'en suis certain, on se reverra !

L'interpeller releva lentement la tête, Ace était si déterminé que sa lui réchauffait le cœur. Il sourit puis rit, le brun aussi. Ils rirent ensemble et discutèrent une bonne partis de la nuit et finir par tomber d'épuisement dans le même lit.

* * *

Les jours suivirent leur courent. Un peu plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Ace était arrivé ici. Mais le départ étaient enfin venu. En effet, un petit groupe de pirate venait d'arriver sur le Baratie et la joie régnait, mais pas pour tout le monde. En effet Sanji était plutôt triste, il s'était rapprocher de nouveau d'Ace ces derniers jours et ils étaient encore plus complices qu'avant, et maintenant on le lui arrachait. Y avait-il une justice à cela ? Aucune ! Mais le blond prenait tout pour lui et souriant comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas gâcher le bonheur de son ami. Et lorsque vint enfin le moment des adieux, il ne put résister. Sanji fondit en larmes et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, l'incompréhension générale suivant son départ. Mais Ace avait un mauvais préssentiement, il monta donc le voir.

Une fois devant la porte, il toqua gentiment.

- Sanji, c'est moi, ouvre.

- Va-t-en ! Tu es la dernière personne que je veux voir !

Le brun fut peiné des paroles de son ami. Il soupira et essaya tout de même d'ouvrir, sans forcer. Mais Sanji avait belle et bien fermé sa porte. Il soupira à nouveau. Pourquoi rendait-il toujours tout si compliqué ?

- Tout le monde m'attends, nous allons partir dans quelque minutes. Mais Sanji, avant de partir, je voulais te dire une chose... Je crois que... Je t'aime...

Ace ferma fortement les yeux, il s'attendait presque à ce que le blond sorte pour le giflé ou alors l'insulter. Une longue minute passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne réagissent et alors Sanji pu entendre le bruit des pas du brun s'éloigné. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait manqué sa chance. Il se leva à la hate et trébucha mais se releva vite, descendit les escaliers plus vite que la musique et arriva sur la terrasse. Mais il était trop tard, d'un chouilla. Ace était sur son bateau, son équipage l'entourant. Le blond cria alors, plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais crié.

- JE T'AIME AUSSI ! RETROUVONS-NOUS UN JOUR SUR LES MERS ! ACE !

Le brun se retourna alors et une immense joie s'empara de lui. Il se mit sur la poupe et cria, vidant ses poumons.

- JE T'ATTENDRAIS ! SANJI !

* * *

Sanji cassa son assiette entra ses mains, s'écorchant.

- Idiot... Tu m'avais pourtant promis...


	6. Un après-midi un peu spécial

**Un après-midi un peu spécial**

Ace repensait à son petit frère. Pourquoi il ne lui ferait pas une petite visite ? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis tellement longtemps et même s'ils s'étaient promis de ne pas empiété sur la vie de l'autre, ne pas se voir était difficile pour le jeune étudiant. De plus, Marco lui avait conseillé, pour son propre bien, de ne pas trop voir son frère pendant un moment.

En effet, Ace était partis de la maison familiale car il était attiré par son jeune frère, Luffy. Et ceci était vraiment très problématique, il en avait parler avec son meilleur ami, et donc Ace devait rester éloigné du petit brun pendant un long moment, peut-être qu'ainsi il ne serait plus attiré par le corps frêle et svelte de son jeune frère. Mais il ne tenait plus, il voulait tellement le voir ! En plus, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort dans son logement étudiant.

Il se rendit donc dans la maison où il avait grandit. Il savait qu'à cette heure et ce jour-ci Luffy serait à la maison, seul. Il sourit en se disant qu'il allait passer une aprés-midi tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal avec son frère, à jouer au jeu vidéo ou regarder la télé en se racontant ce qu'ils ont fait depuis.

Ace entra alors dans la grande maison et appela son frère. Immédiatement après, une touche de cheveux noir lui sauta dessus pour l'enlacer. Luffy était tellement content de voir son frère qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Ace rit et lui dit de sa calmer, Luffy protesta et bouda. C'était si bon de le retrouver qu'Ace ne pouvait pas enlever le petit sourire qu'il avait accrocher aux lèvres.

Et leur après-midi se passa exactement pas comme Ace l'avait prévu. En effet, il avait prévu de parler avec son frère de façon simple et en toute innocence, jouer au jeux-vidéo et ensuite manger tranquillement. Mais non, Luffy avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent un bain ensemble. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Ace sentait que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Après tout, Luffy était bien un aimant à problème même s'il ne le faisait pas exprès et qu'au finale, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Heureusement, Ace était un roc, un vrai de vrai, un pur et dur. Alors, avec toute les images affreusement affreuses de Dadan qu'il avait en tête, il réussi à se contrôler pendant le bain, et miraculeusement, Luffy n'en rajouta pas une couche en se collant à lui. Une fois sortie, il était plutôt content et fier de ses prouesses. Car oui, résister au petit brun était une véritable prouesse.

Le reste de la journée fut plutôt calme, à part les mimiques du petit frère. Ace se demandait même q'il ne faisait pas exprès pour le narguer et lui montrer ce qu'il n'obtiendra jamais. Il soupira une nouvelle fois sans raison.

Mais l'épreuve la plus dur fut le dîner. En effet, c'était Luffy qui cuisinait, il avait insisté. Et le voir ainsi, avec un tablier et concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait avait le don d'émoustiller le plus grand. Il se mordit la lèvre sous la frustration et essaya de détourner son attention sur une quelconque autre chose, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Au finale, Luffy servit sa tambouille cramé au roquefort et paprika et s'assit à côté de son frère. Lorsqu'il s'en mis sur le coin des lèvres, Ace ne résista pas.

- Luffy, tu as quelque chose là.

Alors le brun rapprocha son visage de celui du plus jeune et lui lécha le bout des lèvres pour récupérer ce qu'il y avait. Luffy rougit bien malgré lui. Il avait dix-sept ans, ce n'était plus un bébé et il comprenait quelques subtilités de la séduction. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi son frère agissait ainsi. En effet, ce genre de chose se fait entre un homme et une femme généralement ? Alors pourquoi il avait chaud d'un coup, pourquoi son frère, un homme, ne le laissait pas totalement insensible ? Il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas vraiment comprendre non-plus. Après tout, c'était beaucoup de complications pour rien. Alors ils continuèrent de manger puis allèrent regarder un film devant la télé.

Ace avait bien remarquer que sa petite attention n'avait pas laisser son frère de marbre. Alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Ils étaient tout les deux dans le canapé, affalé pour regarder le film et Ace glissa discrètement mais sûrement sa main sur la cuisse du plus jeune, souriant quand celui-ci baissa la tête et rougit. Il n'allait pas plus loin. Après tout, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter lui-même s'il continuait. Alors il resta toute la soirée ainsi, et dans le fond, ça lui suffisait largement. Il aimait passer du temps avec son frère avant tout.

Cependant, le film fini bien trop vite à son goût et il du retourner chez lui. Luffy le raccompagna jusqu'au pas de la porte, souriant joyeusement bien qu'il aurait aimer que son frère reste encore un peu plus longtemps.

- Ne t'en fais pas Luffy, je reviendrais ! Et puis ~

Ace se rapprocha alors de son frère, souriant sournoisement. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Luffy et passa sa langue dessus avant de se reculer.

- Je ne laisserais pas mon charmant petit frère tout seul trop longtemps ~

Le brun n'attendit pas de réponse et partis immédiatement. Il sentait les dernières particules de self-contrôle l'abandonnées avec joie. Alors il ne pouvait plus rester devant Luffy, en particulier si celui-ci était tout rouge, repassant du bout des doigts ses lèvres, la où Ace avait apposé sa marque. Ils se dirent alors que oui, il se retrouverait sûrement très bientôt, mais pas seulement pour un après-midi.


	7. Confusion

**Confusion**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Ses yeux sur moi, ce regard si perçant. Je n'y résiste pas. C'est plus fort que moi, il m'attire, je ne comprends pas. Ses mains froide sur ma peau chaude me font frisonner. Pourquoi je ne le rejette pas ? Il m'envoûte et me retient. Je ne veux pas, et en même temps je le veux. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de réfléchir, mais ce n'est pas normal de faire ça entre homme. Et pourtant, c'est irrésistible. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, je fonds sur place. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et rudes, c'est étrange. Je n'y tiens plus et l'attire à moi, je l'embrasse passionnément, il me répond. J'aime ça et il m'allonge sur le lit en m'enlevant mes vêt-

Zoro se réveilla d'un coup suite à un coup sur le crâne de Mihawk.

- ne rêve pas, abruti, tu vas raté ton entrainement, et évite de parler quand tu dors, ça pourrait porter à confusion.


End file.
